


Are You Awake?

by PoisonIvy_123



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonIvy_123/pseuds/PoisonIvy_123
Summary: Sometimes all she wants is cuddles.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Are You Awake?

It was late. She didn’t know exactly how late but it was late. She walked to the hut she’d seen Honeymaren walk into a million times and leaned in. Elsa put her ear against the hut to see if she could hear any sounds. When she didn’t, she exhaled softly and cleared her throat.  _ “Honeymaren?”  _ After a few seconds of silence, the blonde decided to turn around and walk back to her own hut.

Honeymaren heard Elsa’s voice coming from outside and opened her eyes. She threw her blankets off but when she opened her hut, she didn’t see anyone. Thinking she must’ve imagined it, she closed up again and started walking back to her bed. Before crawling back in, she heard leaves crunching and decided to take a look. When she opened her hut again, she stood face-to-face with the blonde former queen of Arendelle. A blush started forming on her cheeks as she smiled.  _ “Hey. Is everything ok? It’s late.” _

Elsa smiled widely when the brunette opened her hut.  _ “Hey. Yeah, I’m fine. I um… I was wondering.”  _ She started blushing.  _ “Would it be ok if I laid down in here? With you? I could use some cuddles.”  _ She chuckled softly.

_ “You’re here in the middle of the night...for cuddles?”  _ Honeymaren smiled softly. Shaking her head softly, she stepped out of the way.  _ “Come in.”  _ She walked to her bed as soon as Elsa walked in and moved some of the pillows to make more room. 

The blonde walked in and smiled.  _ “Thanks, Honeymaren.”  _ She sat down on the bed.  _ “I know this isn’t really ordinary.”  _ She chuckled at the thought. If she was honest, she had been having a really hard time trying to stop herself from doing this since day one. There was something about Honeymaren that made Elsa feel happy, happier than she ever thought she could be. She laid down on the bed.

_ “Oh no, it’s fine, really. I was kind of hoping for this.”  _ Honey smiled and laid down on the bed, immediately wrapping an arm around the blonde.  _ “I care about you, Elsa. A lot.”  _ Snuggling with Elsa was incredible. Somehow, when she was holding her like this, the brunette felt like Elsa would protect her from all the evil in the world. 

Elsa smiled and closed her eyes.  _ "I care about you, too, Honeymaren. A lot, a lot."  _ She put her hand on Honeymaren's and pulled her closer.  _ "Thanks for letting me come in here." _

The brunette blushed.  _ "Anytime. You can be here whenever you want to be." _ She leaned in and kissed Elsa's cheek.  _ "Goodnight, Elsa." _

Elsa felt her cheek on the spot where she was just kissed.  _ "Goodnight, Honey."  _ She slowly felt her eyelids get heavier until she was in a deep, comfortable sleep.

  
  



End file.
